The Switch
by MusicHerself
Summary: "Done." Said the boy cutting her hair. Elsa looked up at the mirror. She saw two of herself; No, she saw two of her brother, for their hair was cut just as short and being twins. You couldn't tell the difference. What would you do if you were doomed to living your twin's life for a full 30 days? Even more when both twins are taken? Lots of humor :) And a little swearing. Elsanna
1. The bet that started it all

I'm excited for this story. I got the idea and just couldn't put it away. So I give you...The Switch

* * *

Blonde hair fell to the ground as snipping scissors works just above her shoulders like the hair cut a boy would have.

"Done." Said the boy cutting her hair. Elsa looked up at the mirror. She saw two of herself; No, she saw two of her brother, for their hair was cut just as short and being twins. You couldn't tell the difference. She sighed and turned to her brother.

"Elex. Are you sure you even want to do this?" She asked again.

Her twin brother frowned and stared at her for a moment. He was going to have to get used to seeing two of himself. "I'm sure Els, besides, we already cut your hair! It'll only be a month anyways." He reassured her. He played with her hair until it looked how he would wear it.

"You look like a boy." Elex said flatly with a smirk.

"And you will look like a girl." Elsa shot back. She got up and looked into the mirror again. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Two Days Ago...**

Elsa sat down with her brother to watch TV together. They were twins, look alike twins. They were also close and they rarely had fights; however, when they did they did stupid things. Like what Elex was about to bet stupid.

"Why are you always reading?" Elex asked.

Elsa looked up at him. "Because I can." She replied. Elex rolled his eyes and flipped through channels.

Elsa glanced to him from time to time because his cell phone would beep. After the 4th beep Elsa closed her book.

"Are you going to get that?" She asked with a bit on annoyance. Elex looked at his phone and then turned to the TV again.

"It's just Anna." He told her. Elsa put the book down and rubbed her temples.

"Elex, that girl loves you half to death and you treat her like crap. Pick up the phone and text her back." She said calmly. Elex stared at her.

"So what? She doesn't care if I answer or not. She knows I will sooner or later." He replied flatly.

Elsa gritted her teeth. "Answering a girl's text messages means a lot to her." She began.

Elex glared at her. "Relax, she's my girlfriend, she not going anywhere." He spit.

Elsa snapped. "How could you be so ungrateful of her!?" She almost yelled.

Elex turned his body to face her. "What would you know about loving a girl?!" He shouted back.

Elsa stood up and pointed to herself. "I AM a girl!" She shouted.

Elex stood up then and got in her face. "You think you know it all huh? How about this, we trade places for a full 30 days. And who ever backs down first, loses." He dared her. He expected Elsa to care too much about her grades and her boyfriend to do such a thing. But instead she answered him quickly.

"You're on!" She shouted while poking him in the chest. Elex took deep breaths and started to wonder if he just doomed himself to looking like a girl and wearing a braid for a month.

* * *

They had started training each other the next day. Making Elex act composed wasn't much of a problem, it was how he ate and spoke. His voice was slightly lower than Elsa's, so they worked on that. They also had to fill each other on everything they knew about their friends. Which came easily to both parties. Then, they had to work on Elsa, at first it was hard for her to loosen up, but after Elex was done with her, she could care less about rules. Finally was the hair. Which they both feared. Elex's hair couldn't grow enough in two days. So Elsa went shopping to buy him a clip on braid. She easily attached it to him and then they put on each other's clothing. They could not believe the result.

They had completely switched.

* * *

**Present Day...**

Elsa drove Elex's car to school while the two quizzed each other. They focused on their girlfriend/boyfriend.

"What's Anna's favorite food?" Elex asked.

"Chocolate." Elsa replied easily. "What's Hans's favorite thing to do?" Elsa asked her twin. Elex groaned and played with the hem of one of Elsa's pink shirt.

"Walking in the park. I don't see why you're dating him." He complained. Elsa glared at him.

"Whatever, next question."

"What's Anna's favorite thing for me to wear?"

"Black and white plaid shirt with blue mixed jeans and black chucks." Elsa said it as if they talked about it all the time. "What doesn't Hans like when we kiss." She asked knowing the question would get to her brother. Elex whipped his head towards her, The clip on braid flying as well.

"Don't you even dare think I would kiss a guy! Much less Hans!" He told her. Elsa smirked.

"You have to, I have to kiss Anna you have to kiss Hans. Unless you want to back out of it now." She said parking the car. Elex glared at her.

"He doesn't like it when you don't wear chapstick during kisses." He mumbled. Elsa smiled and unlocked the door.

"You ready Elsa?" She felt like she was asking herself. Elex smiled back at her.

"I'm ready Brother."

They got out of the car and put on their acting faces. The twins loved to act, and were amazingly good at it. Elsa had told Elex to pretend it was a play, to pretend they were training for different rolls and the best way to do that was to change yourself completely. It truly did help him though, no matter how much he refused to admit it.

They strode into the building like they always did and hoped no one would notice. They walked up to their friends and stood closely together like every other day. They talked and laughed and no one seemed to noticed the little slip ups they both did. Like when Elsa almost answered one of her friends questions, or when Elex would talk like the boy he was. Suddenly Elsa felt to arms fly around her.

"Elex!" Anna exclaimed hugging the girl to death. Elsa hugged her back and smiled.

"What's up babe?" She said. It felt weird. She glanced at Elex and he didn't seem to care if Anna had her hands all over Elsa. Elsa turned back to her "Girlfriend".

"You never answered my texts." Anna said with a frown. Elsa glanced at Elex and he shrugged.

"My phone died. I'm sorry Anna." Elsa told her. Anna's eyes saddened.

"It's ok" She lied. Anna held Elsa's hand and Elsa ripped it away on reflex. She mentally slapped herself when she saw Anna's pained expression.

"I'm sorry, you just got caught off guard." She tried to play it off and it seemed to work. Anna took Elsa's hand and squeezed it. Elsa saw Hans walking over and she couldn't wait to see how Elex would handle this.

"Hey sweetheart." Hans said kissing Elex. Elex grimaced for a second before forcing a smile.

"Hey." He said almost coldly. Hans stared at him but shrugged it off. He put his arm around Elex's shoulder. It took EVERYTHING Elex had, not to elbow the guy and break up with him for the sake of the bet. He glanced over at a smirking Elsa and glared at her before wiping the look off his face. He had to stay in character. The twins went unnoticed until the first period bell rang. Elex grabbed his sister's arm and yanked her into a corner.

"I can't do this! Hans keeps trying to kiss me!" He screeched. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Elex, we still have the rest of the day. And are you saying I won?" She told him. Elex's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the stupid bet.

"No! I'm still in." he told her before going to his class. Regretting his bet with each passing step.

* * *

This is the first chapter. Kinda of lame, I know. But whatever. Just had to get this off my chest! I have a deviant art where I;ll posting my drawings of my favorite scene. And you guys can comment on the cover photo there or review here which scenes you would want me to dr(Here) or comment (DeviantArt) Or PM me (Here)

I hope you guys liked it!

~Music Loves You


	2. Anniversary, well crap

Thank you everyone of every thing! The reviews were amazing so thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

* * *

Elex did not know how Elsa could stand all of her advanced classes. He felt like his head was going to burst and there would facts and new information all around the room. How the hell did Elsa take in all this shit and still be smiling at the end of the day!? Every time he closed his eyes he could see big words and numbers. He ran a hand through his hair, being careful not to pull on the braid or loosen it's clip.

"Elsa." A teacher called. Elex didn't react.

"Elsa." The teacher repeated firmly. Elex looked around the room, his sister wasn't supposed to be here, he never signed up for advanced classes. Suddenly it hit him, the teacher meant him! No wonder the students were staring at him.

"Uh.. Yes?" He said in a light tone. The teacher sighed and looked concerned. It had been the 3rd time she had had to call Elsa's name to get his attention.

"Make sure you stay focused." She said turning around to write on the board. Elex sighed and fought the urge to sink into his seat, Elsa never did that.

"Are you ok Els?" Their cousin asked. Elex turned to face the brunette next to him.

"Yeah Punzle, I'm fine. Just alittle off thats all." He told her. Maybe it would be a good idea to let her know about the bet. She was in all his classes and she was the only person he actually knew and hadn't needed training from Elsa on.

"No kidding, hey you look a lot like your brother today. Did he make you wear gel again?" She asked. Elex swallowed.

"Actually, I am my brother." He told her in a whisper. Rapunzel looked at him with much confusion.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" She asked again. Elex sighed and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Me and Elsa switched places for a month."

"WHAT!" She yelled backing away. Elex flinched as the entire room turned to them.

"Do we have a problem Elsa?" The teacher asked. Elex swallowed.

"No! Miss Jasmine. Elsa just told me to stop talking so much and I didn't believe I was so I yelled at her." Rapunzel said hoping neither of them would get in trouble. Miss Jasmine gave them a look before returning to her lecture. Elex sighed in relief but Rapunzel grabbed the collar of Elsa's pink shirt and brought him forward abruptly. "Why did no one tell me?!" She whispered through gritted teeth. Elex swallowed again.

"You're the only who knows! Other than me and Elsa! But you can't tell anyone alright." He whispered back. Rapunzel let go of his collar and smirked.

"I won't, how'd you guys end up switching places in the first place?" She asked leaning back. Elex fixed the shirt and sighed.

"I made a bet with her." He replied. Rapunzel shook her head knowingly.

"You always make the dumbest bets. They get even dumber when you're angry." She told him. Elex huffed.

"Oh please. Name one other than this!" He shot at her.

"You made a bet with Eugene to see who could wear a dress better."

"He agreed on it!"

"It was your bet and he won."

Elex huffed in defeated and returned to filling his brain with useless information given to him by the teacher.

* * *

Elsa tried not to panic but her already programmed brain told her to. She tried to think what Elex would do if he was being pulled by Anna down the hallways and into some unknown place! She tried to think of the information he had given her, there was nothing that he said about being pulled to random places.

Anna turned her head to look at her boyfriend. She didn't understand why he looked nervous. He was always happy to be pulled out of class. Suddenly she stopped, which in return sent Elsa bumping into her. They both blushed at the sudden closeness and Elsa pushed back quickly.

"sorry, but where are we going?" She asked. Anna looked around and smiled.

"I think we're far enough from class sooo~" Anna held both of Elsa's hands and swung them lightly. Elsa swallowed. What was she going to do!? NO! Stop it! What would Elex do? Elsa knew Elex wasn't the romantic type, maybe...She could combine her charm and romance skills with Elex's...nothing, and make something better.

Elsa went into her acting mode and pulled Anna closer. She put their linked hands on her shoulders and let go to put her hands on Anna's hips. She heard Anna's breath hitch as Elsa rested her forehead on the smaller girl's. Her eyes were so big as if this was something new, it probably was with Elex as a boyfriend. Elsa smiled warmly at the cute girl.

"What do you want to do?" She asked with a slightly low voice. She could almost _feel_ Anna melt into her eyes. Anna gazed into Elsa's eyes for awhile. What ever was up with Elex...She liked it...A lot. Usually when she tried to be sweet together he wouldn't get the hint. He NEVER got the hint.

She bit her lip and looked into 'his' eyes. She never had the chance to look into his eyes since whenever they were this close they were kissing. His eyes were sparkling and beautiful, she wished she had stared at them sooner. Then she realize she was just staring, Elex probably wanted that kiss, he probably got the whole 'close' idea from his sister. Anna closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Elsa panicked. She had to think fast. Elsa held Anna chin in her hand lightly stopping her from leaning closer. Anna opened her eyes slowly to see Elsa's soft features. Elsa was staring at her with the warmest eyes and had the smallest smile. Anna melted again.

"Can we not kiss right now? I never noticed how pretty your eyes are." Elsa told her, it wasn't a lie. She really did start to notice those eyes.

Anna's heart jumped in her chest as she smiled back at her. They stayed like that for two seconds before Anna wanted a kiss herself. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at "Elex's" lips. They looked so soft, not chapped like they usually were. When Anna finally leaned in the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell_

Elsa thought to herself as she pulled away from Anna. Anna grinned at her and held her hand. She could get used to this.

* * *

"Well, my day sucked, how about yours?" Elex asked when he got into the passenger seat. Elsa smiled at him.

"My day was actually pretty good, your classes are easy and Anna couldn't be sweeter." She replied driving out of the parking lot. Elex groaned.

"Damn I miss lips on my own, Han's lips are disgusting." He paused and smirked at Elsa. "So...Whad'a think?" He asked running his tongue over his teeth. Elsa looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He laughed lightly.

"Don't play dumb. What to do you think about Anna's kissing? She good right. I mean I've kissed bett-"

"-Elex. Stop talking down to her! And no, i haven't kissed her."

"Yet." He added.

"What?"

"You haven't kissed her YET."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know Anna." Elsa huffed but Elex continued. "She's going to want to kiss you sooner or later." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Even more so since you're a natural Romeo." He added.

Elsa's grip on the steering wheel tightened. She didn't know how she felt about kissing Anna. Maybe she'd be okay with it, or maybe she'd panic and not be. She didn't know. She concluded that she'd get there when she needed to.

* * *

The next day Elsa and Elex were a bit more ready. Elex knew a trick on how to keep Hans's lips off of his and Elsa knew not to tell your guy friends that a burp is gross.

The twins stepped into the building and went to their group. It wasn't an odd group, in fact it was two groups smashed together. Elsa and Elex were like the border that connected the groups. Elsa's friends (All girls except Hans who stood next to her) stood on the right while Elex's (All boys except Anna who also stood next to him) stood on the left, the twins in the middle of the circle. On Elsa's side was Belle, Rapunzel, Megara (Meg) and Tinker. Elex's side had Eugene, Kristoff, and Hercules(Herc). You'd think learning about them would be easy right? No. Lets start shall we?

Obviously you already got Elsa and Hans / Elex and Anna.

Rapunzel and Eugene are already a thing so that was simple.

Belle likes both of the Twins and since she doesn't like Anna she's been trying to Elex.

Meg and Herc are together as well.

Tink runs solo.

And Kristoff wants Anna. It's less confusing if you diagram it. Back to the group!

Elsa smiled as Anna stood next to her and held her hand. Elex on the other hand had to swallow his barf as Hans walked up next to him. The group laughed and chatted until the bell rang and they all went their separate ways. Elsa followed Anna to class.

"Elex...You know, our anniversary is coming up." Anna told her when they got to class and sat down. Elsa frowned. Elex didn't mention an anniversary coming up. Of course he probably didn't even know either. Anna frowned back at Elsa.

"You forgot didn't you?" She asked. Elsa wiped the frown off her face and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Of course I remember! In fact I was going to surprise you." Elsa reassured the girl. When she backed away Anna's freckles were hidden by a shade of red.

_She's so cute... _Elsa thought to herself as she smiled back at the girl. As class went on Elsa thought about how she'd kill Elex for not telling her their anniversary was coming up; then she'd kill him again for not knowing himself.

* * *

Elsa didn't say a word to Elex on the drive home. But once they both stepped inside the house and the door was closed.

Elsa screamed.

"YOU **_ASS_**!" She yelled at him. Elex flinched and whipped around to face his sister.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Your anniversary, do you have any idea when that is?" She asked as if she was saying 'Do you know why I called you in here?' . Elex didn't seemed bothered by this at all.

"It's been a year?" He asked. Elsa grunted and face palmed herself. Elex nodded and took out his phone. "Look, Els, I'm sure Anna put it in my phone somewhere so tak-" Before he could finish Elsa snatched the phone out of his hands and searched.

He was right. In his calendar there was a pink colored box 3 days from now. The box had a heart around it and Anna's name in the middle. Elsa gave him back the phone and rubbed her temples.

"Three days, I have three days." She mumbled. Elex looked at his phone.

"You know, that could be her birthday, not the anniversary date." He said putting the phone in his pocket. Elsa gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"Elex." She started calmly. "Her birthday...WAS A MONTH AGO!" She yelled the end at him. Elex shook his head.

"I don't remember that." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You give her a fucking gift card remember?" She said. Elex defended himself.

"And she bought some really nice slippers with it!" Elsa rolled her eyes again and went past him to get to her room. Making sure to mumble loud enough so that he could hear her.

"Why? I'm stuck with the least romantic guy in the world who has the memory of Dory."

* * *

I think the next Chapter will be the Anniversary. I mean I can skip two useless days of school right? I wish i could in real life :( Anyways. I hope you liked. And I will work as fast as I can on the next chapter. Also, just a reminder. I like to draw, so if there was a scene in this chapter or in future chapters you want me to draw, just review the scene or PM me. Also, I'm totally fine with anyone wanting to draw the scenes on their own! SHARE THE LOVE PEOPLE!  
Anyways, remember to tell me what you think.

Bye~

Music Loves YOU


	3. Where the Dreamers Live

Hey everyone! It's nice to see you all again! This is also going to be filled with humor before the date so don't worry. And berserkeroo I'd pay attention to this chapter!

PS: Longest chapter I have ever written, just a heads up. not that you guys need it

* * *

Elsa woke up and groaned. Why the fuck did she go to sleep so late? Oh, right anniversary in a day...shit. Elsa sat up and swung her legs off her bed; her feet touching a soft blue rug.

Elsa had spent the entire night planning everything. Not to the last detail but just enough so it would enough for Anna; which in her mind was giving Anna the best she could. She honestly didn't know _why _she tried so hard to Anna happy when Elex had treated her worst. But that was the thing, Elsa felt weird around Anna, like all she wanted to do was to make Anna's smile appear. That was the only reason she had done so much.

Elsa sighed and stood up. Suddenly her door was thrown open and a pair of Basketball shorts met her face. Elsa grabbed the shorts and glared at Elex.

"You got a game today, I'll give you the jersey and shoes down stairs." He said before leaving the door open and taking off. Elsa shook her head.

_Remember the game not your girlfriend's anniversary...AND NEXT TIME CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!_

Elsa looked down at the black and blue shorts. Not basketball shorts, apparently soccer shorts. Elsa had to admit she was happy Elex did soccer over basketball. She had more control with her feet than her hands. Plus, she was a better player than Elex, this wouldn't be so bad.

Elsa changed quickly and went down stairs with a tank top only. Elex was eating cereal when she walked in. He threw the blue and black jersey to her and placed the shoes on the seat next to him."You are seriously flat chested." He stated as he pulled out a random bag and placed it on the table.

Elsa smacked him with the shirt while mumbling a shut up. Elex grinned and lifted the shoes, made sure Elsa saw and then put them in the bag.

"All you need is in there. Blue socks, the cleats, the shin guards, and a cold water bottle." He said turning to his cereal again.

Elsa grabbed the bag. "Anything else?" She asked. Elex shook his head. She nodded and went to put the bag in his car.

"You're welcome." Elex called as she was about to leave the kitchen. Elsa smirked and flicked him off without turning around as she left the house, hearing her brother chuckle behind her.

* * *

"Elex!" A redhead exclaimed hugging Elsa. Elsa felt warm in the arms of the younger and hugged her back. Anna pulled away and smiled at Elsa, taking both her hands in her own. "I can't wait for you see our new cheer during the game!" She told her. Elsa swallowed but smiled. She had forgotten all about Anna being head cheerleader. She had never gone to the games and the only games she went to were Hans's baseball, which didn't have cheerleaders. But Elsa had heard Elex drool many times at home about the cheer outfits. Elsa felt queasy; she looked over at Elex to see him with a frown. He knew very well that Elsa didn't go to his games, and by rules of the bet, neither of them could do what the other usually did NOT do, meaning he couldn't go either.

Elsa looked back at Anna's gleaming eyes. "I know you'll be great." She told her. Anna smiled even more and stood at Elsa's side hand in hand. Elsa hoped her palm wasn't sweating.

* * *

Elex sat with his arms crossed on the couch next to Hans. Since Elsa was on her way to the game, Elex had to stay home with Hans and watch Disney movies. Hans yawned while putting his arm around his shoulders. Elex shuddered when Hans made contact with him. He gritted his teeth to save him from jumping the guy or punching him or telling him to fuck off. Suddenly Elex thought about what the expression on Hans's faces would be if he told him the truth. Elex smiled maliciously to himself. Even though he knew he couldn't nor would he do it, the thought of Hans's disgusted face would calm him for the rest of the night. Though he seriously wondered how the game was going, or at least how Elsa as doing with the whole thing.

Elsa was actually on the verge of barfing her lunch. She liked boys (or she thinks she does) but a locker room full of stinky boys wasn't exactly what would turn a girl on. She was amazed at how they could smell so badly and they hadn't even started the game yet! And the amount of AXE they put in the air to cover the sent made Elsa wish her parents had taken her nose when she was younger and not just put their thumb in between their fingers. Elsa sighed as she pulled her last sock over the shin guard and got up. Suddenly Elsa felt a hand smack her in the back.

Which felt better than the pain in her dying nose. She wondered why it wasn't bleeding yet.

"Yo Elex, we better win this game, we're playing against Southern Isles High, gosh I hate those guys." Adam told her.

Elsa rubbed her back subtly and forced a grin at him. "Sure dude." She replied to the muscular boy. Adam gave her the thumbs up before jogging out of the locker room and to the fields. "Damn..." She cussed under breath once he was gone. Elsa felt another slap on the back and gave up trying to feel better. She looked up at Eugene. Or aka Flynn on the field, at least that's what Elex told her.

"Come on man! We gotta warm up! Plus the cheerleaders are already out there." He told her. Elsa panicked on the inside and she didn't exactly know why, but she grinned at him and jogged behind him to the field.

Elsa tried her best not to look over the girls.

"Yo, Your girl's callin'" Aladdin told her. Elsa looked up from the ball she was practicing with and her jaw dropped at the sight of Anna. She was wearing a black and royal blue mini skirt and an amazing top. Her pom poms were the only thing that set her apart from the other girl's uniforms. (Other than how pretty she was) Because hers were blue and sliver, the other girls had blue and black. Her hair was up in a pony tail. Anna jumped up and down waving her arm for Elsa to see. Elsa had the goofiest grin on her face as she waved back. Anna was brought back to her crew by Rapunzel and Tink. It didn't surprise Elsa that Tinker was the flyer on the team. Elsa felt an arm being thrown over her shoulders. She pried her eyes away from Anna's moving body and looked at Adam.

"Nice catch you got Elex, I wish I had that." He told her. Something in Elsa burned. Maybe it was the way Adam talked like Anna was a _thing. _Maybe it was the way he looked at her like she was a piece meat! Or maybe it was the way he was eyeing _HER_ Anna! What ever it was it ticked her off, causing her glare coldly at him and yank away from his grasp, walking over to Eugene instead.

Hey wait...did she say _her _Anna?

* * *

Elsa sat on the bench and was starting to get annoyed, so what it had only been 15 minutes, that's a long time! Finally she got up and walked over to coach. His name was Oaken and hell he was huge.

"Coach Oaken, I wanna play." She told him.

Oaken looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. "_You_ wanna play Froze?" He asked. Elsa nodded. Did Elex usually not play? Probably not, probably liked being on the bench to stare at the girls.

Oaken called someone out and put Elsa as a left mid-fielder. Elsa could hear the cheers has she took the ball from the other team, or ran the ball up the field. She seriously enjoyed it when a boy tried to take the ball from her and failed. After a awhile of fighting for the ball, two other of his team mates came to help him. Elsa smirked. She'd have fun with this. And she did, the boys couldn't take the ball no matter how hard they tried. She laughed at the grunts that would come from them after a while. Elsa got tried of her little game and easily passed the ball back to Flynn. Tons of cheers came from their stands as Elsa smirked and waved at everyone, showing she was only playing with the 3 guys and they never had a chance. At half time Anna ran up to Elsa and flew into her arms. Elsa caught her and spun her in the air for a while.

"Wow! I've never seen you play like that Elex! And the entire Half too! Have you been practicing?" Anna asked wiping some sweat off her own forehead.

Elsa shook her head and did the same with her arm. "Elsa's been teaching me." She told her.

Anna smiled and handed her a water bottle. "Your sister seems really nice, even though we don't talk." Anna told her. Elsa smiled and took a gulp of the water. It was so sweet in her dry throat. Anna smiled at the expression of bliss on her boyfriend's face just by drinking water. She couldn't wait for their anniversary, with Elex suddenly being her dream guy. She just couldn't wait.

The ref blew his whistle and Elsa handed the bottle back to Anna.

"Thanks Babe," She told her. _Still not used to it! _

Anna smiled and kissed her cheek. When she pulled back, Elsa's face was red. Anna licked her lips. "Salty, now go on superboy." Anna said pushing Elsa towards the field. Elsa could not believe how hot her face went when Anna proclaimed her salty. She didn't know either to be disgusted by having her sweat be tasted or be extremely turned on. Wait WHAT? Elsa shook her head as she took place on the field. Suddenly the stands were chanting.

"OOOOOO! KILL EM! OOOOOOO! KILL EM!" They chanted. Elsa grinned. She was starting to like this game. Elsa noticed the two defenders glaring at her, they were the two boys who tried to help their friend take the ball from her. Did Elsa make herself some enemies already? She smiled at the thought. The ref blow his whistle and they passed the ball back. The defender kicked it hard...Right at her... It hit her crouch and fell to the ground. The stands and field erupted in pained gasps and all expressions were transformed in to pain as well, some even looked away. Elsa was confused _What...? Whats wrong?_ She looked around and saw a boy holding his crouch as if feeling the pain. _OH RIGHT!_ Elsa bent over and yelled in fake pain.

"FUCKING MOTHER OF CHEESE!"

That may have been an over reaction on Elsa's part. Either way, people believed it.

Anna rushed onto the field and held on to Elsa's shoulders. "Oh my goodness! Elex! Are you okay?" She asked. Obviously concerned. It took everything Elsa had not to smile at the redhead's cuteness and keep an expression of pain. Coach and Tink came running towards her.

"You still play ya?" He asked.

Elsa straightened and smiled at him as if nothing happened. "Hell YEAH!" She said pumping her fist in the air.

Clearly someone had to take acting lessons...

Tink grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her away. Elsa found her spot on the field and glared but smirked at the defender's evilly. They gulped. After that she got her team 5 goals ahead. Making the defenders suffer punishment from their teammates. Adam lifted Elsa on to his shoulders in victory and pumped his fist in the air like she did.

Adam also didn't mention how much lighter Elex seemed to be.

* * *

Once Elsa exited the locker rooms she found Anna waiting for her. Even sweating Elsa adored the beauty of the girl.

"You did amazing out there!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa smiled and kissed her wet nose. "You didn't do so bad yourself." She told her. Sadness flickered across Anna's eyes. "Whoa, what's wrong?" Elsa asked tucking a lock of red behind Anna's ear.

Anna's face leaned into the soft palm. "I just don't want to right now, can we just be happy tonight?" She asked. Elsa raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about Anna?" She asked.

Anna sighed and said. "You always wanna touch my butt after games and I-"

"Your _butt!?"_ Elsa asked dumbfounded. Anna nodded slowly, she didn't understand why Elex was surprised. Elsa ran a hand through her hair. "well that's stupid." Elsa mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

Elsa laughed lightly and shook her head. "I promise I will NEVER touch your butt again." Anna's eyes gleamed. "In fact, I can't wait for tomorrow, can you?" Elsa asked, wanting to change the stupid topic.

Anna's heart was flying again, it hadn't done that in over a year. She was so glad Elex remembered their anniversary.

Hey!

Don't think Elsa didn't notice what Elex did to Anna. Rage was boiling in her stomach, but it was rage she'd save or Elex. She had more than enough rage to kill him, the rest of the rage she'd use to bury him 6 feet in the ground. Then, she might dance on his grave, no that'd take too much energy. She'd eat ice-cream instead.

* * *

Elex smiled as Hans's car drove away and his own parked in the drive way. Elex waited at front of the door for Elsa to walk in. Elsa began to open the door.

"So? How'd it g-" Suddenly his back slammed onto wall and knocked the breath out of him. He blinked away his blurry vision to see a flaming Elsa holding him off the ground by his collar which was held by fists. He couldn't believe the fire in her eyes, she looked like she about to murder some one.

"You _disgust _me." She spit at him through gritted teeth. Elex swallowed.

"I- W- W-what are you talking about!?" He exclaimed. Elsa pulled him away from the wall to quickly slam him back onto it.

"You _touch _her! You filthy pig! What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Her _BUTT _of all places, Elex! Can't you touch your own!?" She half yelled and asked. Elex opened his mouth but was slapped by Elsa before getting a single word out. She dropped him on to the floor and he winced. Elsa shook her head and ran a hand through her hair again. "Don't you ever touch Anna again. After this month, I'm going to tell her the truth and if you really love her you'll break up with and then go screw with which ever little whore you want without screwing with Anna's head." He nodded and she swallowed, trying to calm down while heading to her room. She had no idea she had that side to her, but she needed to cool down.

Elex sat on the floor. Break up with Anna...Then who would she date? Kristoff? Elex smiled. Oh, here's a good one, she'd end up dating ELSA! Elex grinned and shook his head. No way in hell would his own sister would fall in love with girl, even more so HIS girl.

Right?

* * *

Elsa fell on to her bed as she calmed down from her attack. Her head was starting to hurt. She didn't like getting angry like that because afterwards her head hurt from all the pressure anger had put on it. She sighed and went to Elex's room. She found his wallet and took out 200 dollars. She knew he wouldn't mind because they worked at the same placed and shared the money anyways, but even if he wasn't okay with it, she still had a little rage doll on her shoulder telling her she didn't give a fuck.

Elsa put the money away and took a shower. Letting the hot water wash her stress away.

* * *

Elex was happy, no wait GRATEFUL that Elsa had calmed down in a day. He was extremely happy she seemed so focused on her trip to actually remember what pissed her off. Elsa threw her bags in the back of her Uncle Kai's Escalade. She didn't think she needed such a big car but Elex's car could barely fit two people. After she was done, she retold Elex the basics of the house, though she was only going to be gone for the 3 days, she had to make sure everything was right. Once Elex nodded yes to everything she said she left to go pick up Anna.

* * *

Anna stared out the window and wondered where they were going. Elex only told her to pack for a 3 day trip. Anna asked why but he only replied 'it would ruin the surprise'. Anna was excited though, very excited.

Anna listened to the radio as they drove down the highway. "She's the girl that no one ever knows..." Anna whisper sang.

Elsa glance at her and then turned the radio up. "And I'd say hi but she's too shy to say he-llo..." Anna turned her head to her and smiled.

"_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up, I bet, I could." _They sang in unison. Anna liked Elex's voice, it sounded higher than she remembered but that was long time ago, so she didn't think much on it.

"Are you hungry Anna?" Elsa asked politely. Anna smiled and nodded. "Well we're almost there." Elsa told her.

Anna nodded and tried again. "Almost where?" she asked.

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes. "We're almost to the hotel, but that's not the surprise. The surprise isn't near the hotel."

"Where is it?"

Elsa smiled at the girl before turning back to the road. "It's where the dreamers live."

Anna pouted and started thinking hard.

_Where the Dreamers live..._

* * *

Anna was surprised at the hotel room Elex had gotten them. What surprised her more was what he told her once he placed the bags down.

"Put on something special, think like a dreamer." He told her before going into the bathroom to change himself. Anna nodded and changed. She picked out a white sleeveless shirt with colorful poka-dots covering it in no order. Her feet wore black and white chucks. Her legs were exposed as her bright light blue short shorts ended mid thigh. Anna stared at the mirror and let her hair down as Elex came out of the bathroom. "Alright Ready..." His words died as she saw Anna.

Anna smiled.

Elsa swallowed and pulled on the collar of Elex's blue shirt. She felt bad now. Anna had dressed amazingly and all she wore was a shirt and dark blue jeans. Anna skipped up to her and held her hands.

"I'm ready." She answered, proud to make Elex speechless.

* * *

"HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLY ELEX!" Anna squealed, jumping up and down as Elsa parked the car in Disney World. They got on to a tram and Anna was confused when she went past the gates as to why she couldn't see the magic kingdom. "Where is it?" She asked.

Elsa raised one eye brow in confusion. "Where's what?" She asked back.

"Cinderella's castle. The magic Kingdom. Everything I see on TV!"

Elsa stared at her. "This...is your first time coming here?" She asked. Anna nodded. A grin formed on Elsa's face. If this was Anna's first time here. She'd make it Epic. "You know what? Lets go to the animal kingdom first."

"But-"

Elsa held out her hand with a smirk. "Do you trust me?" Anna swore to god this was like a Disney movie she had watched. Anna smiled and took Elsa's hand.

* * *

They rode the Monorail to the Animal Kingdom. Where Anna had so much fun. She'd watch people get their face painted. She enjoyed the safari and clung to Elsa when they saw rhinos and lions. They were closer than she would have liked. But her favorite part about the Animal Kingdom was when a bunch of men danced in the middle of it.

Anna and Elsa stood at the inside edge of the circle where people where playing music on a stage and an overly funny and happy man was dancing on ground level. After awhile the man started to pull people out of the circle to dance. He stopped in front of them and pointed at Elsa, then beckoning for her to come with his finger. Just has Elsa lifted her hands and shook her head, Anna pushed her in the circle where she now needed to stand in a line with the other people he picked out. Anna wished she recorded when Elsa was dancing what ever the man told her too. It was sooo funnyyy!

It was getting dark, so Elsa finally let them take the monorail to the dock where a fairyboat would take them to the Magic Kingdom.

"Why didn't we take the monorail? It would have been faster." Anna said going on to the dock. Elsa nodded and brought Anna to the second level and brought her to front. She then put her hands on the cold,sliver rail on either side of Anna and stood behind her.

"It would have been faster. But it wouldn't have looked like this." Elsa said in Anna's ear. Anna gasped when she saw the dark horizon and the water. She saw the white shimmering castle in the distance. As the fairy moved close Anna could see the kingdom lights and it's beauty. God it was breath taking. Elsa stared at Anna's gaze of adoration.

It was _that look _the look princes gave to their princesses when they weren't looking. It was a look like nothing else mattered in the world except them. Elsa didn't know why she felt that way, nor would she think about it now. She'd worry on making Anna's day wonderful.

Once they got to the kingdom, Anna went in front of Elsa and smiled at a young man who was standing by the gates.

"Have a marvelous day princess." He told her. Anna blushed as she skipped away, waiting for Elsa once she was at Main Street U.S.A. Elsa glared at the boy who called Anna a princess before catching up with her.

"Oh my goodness. Elex...Look at this..." Anna said. Elsa smiled at the awe struck girl. Disney was always better at night. Every building was covered in lights and colors.

They walked down Main Street U.S.A. where Elsa bought them the best hot chocolate Anna had ever tasted.

"OH! let's go to Fantasy Land!" Anna urged.

Elsa grabbed her wrist and shook her head. "First, let's watch a show." Elsa told her. Anna pouted but gave in to her wishes. They sat on the edge of the side walk in front of the castle as a man's voice spoke loudly everywhere, telling them the lights would be out soon. And they were. Suddenly happy music filled the air as bright and colorful (like everything else in the magic kingdom) floats came down the street. Anna sat in between Elsa's legs and smiled. She loved the magic around her, the hot chocolate, Elex's arms around her. Everything was perfect! Anna squealed and cried a few tears when Cinderella's fairy godmother cast a magic spell on her with her wand. Sound and all. It felt so _real _to Anna.

Once the lights came back on Elsa stood them a good distance from the castle. She wrapped her arms around Anna from behind and rested her chin on Anna's shoulder. Suddenly, the man's voice came again.

"And now. Ladies and gentle men, boys and girls, let your imagination run free as we proudly present, CELEBRATE THE MAGIC!"

All the lights went out and excited yells were thrown into the air. What happened next was so magical Anna couldn't put it into words. After a while, she felt tears slide down her face. But why? She was happy, overly happy. She had a smile on her face. Why was she crying? Easy. All the magic she needed when she was a child was being given to her now. This was the best present anyone could have given Anna.

Her childhood.

She sniffled as more tears streamed down her face, but once they hit Elsa's arms, Elsa was in front of her, holding her face in both her hands. "A-Anna! What's wrong?" She asked clearly concerned and her voice raising a few octaves.

Anna smiled through the tears. "Thank you..." She whispered. Elsa understood and held her tightly. Letting the tears soak through Elex's shirt.

After the show had finished Anna heard a familiar voice...

_Jiminy cricket..._

His words sent more waves of happiness through Anna. Then fireworks. Anna remembered fireworks. Beautiful fireworks covered the sky. This was so amazing...Anna turned her head and stared at Elex who was watching the fireworks as well. It was all him! It if wasn't for him none of this would have happened. Without Elex, Anna's childhood would still be left blank. She thought that it would always be like that. But she was wrong, Elex gave her not only a childhood but so much more. As the last firework shot into the sky Anna slammed their lips together, and as if they had practiced it for years, the firework exploded in the air.

* * *

Elsa played with Anna's hair as they lay on the bed. Anna's head was on Elsa's chest as she held a Winnie the Pooh bear in her arms. Both their Mickey Mouse ears rested next to the TV. Today was the best day of Anna's life. Elsa was glad it was.

"I love you..." Anna whispered. Elsa blanked before answering a heart felt,

"I love you too.." Maybe be Elex wouldn't mind. He probably, wouldn't care... Anna yawned and closed her eyes. Elsa shook the thoughts away and focused on Anna. There was only one thing left to do...

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_  
_No request is too extreme_  
_When you wish upon a star_  
_As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind_  
_She brings to those who love_  
_The sweet fulfillment of_  
_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue_  
_Fate steps in and sees you through_  
_When you wish upon a star_  
_Your dreams come true_

_Fate is kind_  
_She brings to those who love_  
_The sweet fulfillment of_  
_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue_  
_Fate steps in and sees you through_  
_When you wish upon a star_  
_Your dreams come true_

Anna fell asleep to Elsa's peaceful singing.

They would both never forget that moment when they kissed, or the entire day at all. But they would remember it differently, because to Anna. All of this, this entire day...was with Elex...

* * *

FINALLY DONE! Not to mention motherfucking fanfiction made me rewrite the whole damn thing! *Sigh

anyways! here it is! I hoped you guys liked it! There's a cute pic of not one of the scenes but something i was too lazy to write on deviantart, so go check it out if you want. Also remember to review your awesomeness and keep being awesome!

Side notes! I made Elsa get revenge on the defenders because I remember asking my couch why he switched from training boys to girls, and he said.

"_If you knock a boy down, it's 'Oh my pride- i mean my leg!' But knock down a girl. They seek revenge." _

I have loved him ever since. Anyways. When Anna cried during the castle show, so did I, thats why I put it there. I was crying my butt off and my mom told me to stop because I looked weird... but yeah! Here it is! I tried my best! GOODNIGHT FF PEOPLE!

Songs used:Say you like me by We the Kings

When you wish upon a star from disney

~Music LOVES DISNEY and you


	4. Elex is an-

I'm actually a little afraid to update this right now. But at the end please don't kill me! I promise it will get better!

* * *

When Anna and Elsa returned from their little weekend trip. Anna had an amazing time telling everyone about the wonderful thing _Elex _did for her. Making every other girls boyfriend look like a push over. Elex didn't pay attention to the gossip about him going to Disney, therefore, he never really knew.

Elsa sighed as she leaned against one of the school's walls. Elex was supposed to meet her here so they could talk about an up coming pool party. Elsa wanted to switch just for that one day since it was going to be a pool party and she couldn't wear a sweater and swim trunks.

Elex came around the corner grinning. "Someone forgot to mention a certain beauty totally wants me." He said crossing his arms with a smirk.

Elsa groaned. "I didn't tell you because you're dating Anna. Therefore, Belle never had a chance. Right?" Elsa didn't ask, it was more of a statement.

Elex shrugged. "Whatever, so the pool party is the _only _day we'll switch back until the end of the month?" He asked to confirm it. He was excited to be a guy again.

Elsa nodded and kicked off the wall. "Only day. but it doesn't mean you can change your life alright." She told him.

Elex raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can't go and break up with Anna, or sign up for a sport." She explained.

He smirked at her. "Why do you care if I'm with Anna or not?"

Elsa gritted her teeth. "Because I'm tried of seeing girls getting screwed over by guys like you." She spit.

Elex raised his hands in defense. "Whatever you say Ice Queen." Elsa shot him a cold look before walking away with her hands shoved in her pockets. Elex stood their with a smirk on his face. Breaking up with Anna has come up a lot since the switch. He never considered it, why was Elsa? He shook his head and laughed lightly. Elsa's a funny girl, a very funny girl.

* * *

Elex forced a smile on to his face as Hans took his hand and held it. Elsa had Anna under arm and was a bit slouched over. She had her free hand in the baggy jean's pocket. She was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt with her hair wisped back. They were on a double date, Hans with Elex and Elsa with Anna.

"What do you want to watch sweetie?" Hans asked Elex.

Elex groaned internally and shrugged slightly like Elsa always did. "I don't mind really." He said in a swift and light tone.

Elsa glanced at Elex through the corner of her eye without moving her head from it's position of looking at the movie titles above. She didn't quite understand why she wasn't feeling a burning feeling in her stomach. Why did she not get jealous or filled with rage about Hans? Elsa turned her head to Anna. Her voice came out deep but rich, a boy's voice worth melting for. "What do you wanna watch then Anna?" She asked.

Anna looked up at her boyfriend. He usually didn't ask, he usually said no to the chick flicks anyways. He'd usually just drag her to an action movie or something else. Even when they were on dates.

"I don't mind either." She admitted.

Elsa turned to Hans. "I heard they're playing reruns of Disney movies." She told him.

Hans cocked an eyebrow at her. He didn't understand why Elex would want to see a Disney movie when Need For Speed just came out. He smiled when he saw what Elex was doing.

"You wanna let the girls watch a different movie? So they don't get bored right?" He said smiling.

Elsa huffed and gave him a look of _you're crazy. _"I'm on date with Anna, not you sideburns." She told him.

Hans was shocked, offended at the most. _Sideburns? _He thought he looked nice with them. And since when did Elex EVER watch a non action movie with Anna? With anyone!?

Elsa was also a bit shocked. How could she have told that to her boyfriend so naturally? Without a second thought? Damnit she needed to stop _this. _Whatever _this _is, it wasn't safe. That day when she told Anna she loved her, did she seriously mean it? How could she? She probably didn't...Whatever it did or didn't mean, she was getting too attached to a person that didn't know the truth. Anna was in love with a lie, she has been spending the month with a lie. Nothing more, nothing less.

But...Did she want it that way?

Elsa pushed the thoughts out of her head and went to see what movie they were playing.

_Sleeping Beauty..._

Elsa groaned. It wasn't one of her favorite movies, the songs were nice though. She turned to Anna. "Sleeping beauty it is." She said. As Anna smiled and went to buy snacks Elsa caught Elex glaring at her through the corner of her eye. Why was he suddenly angry? Was it because of the movie choice? Most likely. Elsa smirked at him and followed Anna into the theater.

* * *

_I hate romantic moves with no fire or action. Elsa knows damn well I'm going to hate this and have to act like I love it. She doesn't like sleeping beauty does she? _Elex continued to vent to himself as they went to their seats and sat down. He didn't even pay attention to most of the movie. He wasn't even sure why the witch thing had turned into a dragon. He would be confused if he gave a damn. He got tired of complaining and thought about better things.

The pool party! There, that's much better. He would think of ways to enjoy the most of the party as he could. He'd watch wet babes in skimpy bikinis. Maybe he'd flirt with that Belle chick and maybe get a girl-...He already had a girlfriend. He looked behind Hans's head to see Anna. She was snuggled safely under Elsa's arm and was sharing skittles with her. He could break up with her. No...Elsa said he couldn't, it was against beat rules. Well, maybe he didn't have to brake up with Anna. He smiled wickedly and looked back the screen.

He wouldn't have to break up with Anna...Oh no, he would never _dream_ of it! But Anna could _always_ break up with him...

* * *

I'm sorry this was so short! I just wanted to end it here for now! The next chapter is going to be long because a lot is happening then. And if I kept going with this chapter than the next chapter would be WICKED small. So no matter what I do it would be a short chapter. I'm going to try to finish up the next chapter right now so see you in a few!

~Music (Please don't kill her.)


	5. what she knows can hurt her

To the person who said they got feeling something is going down. You were right, so lets see how deep this is going down shall we?

Ps: u all are very lucky i had time to post this! or even work on it! i did my best tho!

* * *

Elsa smiled as she opened her closet's doors widely. She was happy she would finally get to pick something out for herself and not lend it to Elex. She took out a bikini top and bottom. She was going to wear a band tee on top of the bikini top since she was already too close to flat chested. She didn't need to show off her barely noticeable boobs.

Elsa stripped naked and changed. She pulled the band tee over her head and went to her drawers. She took out light blue swimming shorts, which were really short. She slipped those on as well. Once she was done changing she clipped on the braid. Just as she snapped the band into place Elex burst into the room with the biggest grin on his face.

"You see this?" He said running a hand through his wisps and then whipping his head back and forth. Elsa raised a confused eyebrow at him. "No fucking BRAID!" He cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Elsa rolled her eyes and followed him down stairs. Elsa guessed he was happy to be back with Anna, or the fact that he could be himself again. Little did she know, being with Anna wasn't on the top of his list.

* * *

Elsa and Elex arrived to the party and everyone was already having the time of their life.

Eric greeted them at the door. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it! If you need anything I'll be by the water with Ariel!" He said before disappearing towards the back. The twins smirked to each other and went the same way.

The back was amazing. Everyone was laughing or chilling by the pool side with a drink in hand or just talking. In the pool people played chicken fight or passed a ball back and forth. Without looking for Anna, Elex threw his towel on Elsa's head and jumped into the pool. Elsa glared at his wet, laughing form as she ripped the towel off her head. She sighed as looked around for people.

Eugene and Rapunzel were chicken fighting with Herc and Meg, both teams laughing madly. Peter run to the pool and yelled a sort of call into the air before splashing into the water. Peter had a band, they were called Peter and the lost boys. Which had all come running upon hearing the call. Elsa smirked as she watched Peter jump on Elex's back and bring him under.

_Glad that ain't me. _She snickered to herself. She continued to look for people. She found Anna on one of the chairs talking to Belle. Elsa began to walk over to sit next to her but stopped dead in her tracks half way there.

_You aren't who she thinks you are. _

She reminded herself. Elsa sighed and took a random chair and laid down. She completely ignored the entire party.

* * *

Elex had a giant grin on his face as he pulled himself out of the pool. Once he was out he stood up and shouted at Peter. "This ain't over!" He told him.

Peter smiled. "Second star to the right Elex! You know where I am!" Elex rolled his eyes and looked around for his sister. His eyes stopped on Anna, who was sitting right next to Belle. Could he be any luckier?

Elex put on a (what he called charming) smile and went over to the girls. Anna immediately jumped up and hugged him. Elex saw Belle roll her eyes and he didn't hug back, instead he grabbed her sides and pushed her off. "Chill Anna damn." He said harshly.

Anna was shocked and hurt. What happened? Yesterday, this entire month had been a dream, why the sudden change? Anna backed away and stared at the ground. "I'm-"

"Anna just shut up." He snapped. Anna stared at him even more hurt. What was going on!? "Go hang out with Elsa or something! Stop bugging me!" He told her. Anna's mouth kept itself open. Before a single tear could slip her eyes she turned around to find Elsa.

Anna stumbled over to Elsa's chair. "E-Elsa?" She said so softly Elsa could barely hear her. But she did hear.

Elsa sat up right quickly and turned to her. "Anna! What's wrong?" She asked in a panicked voice, it took everything Elsa had not to cup the girl's face. This was, technically, the first time they have ever talked.

Anna bit her lip and turned to the pool. "What happened to your brother?" She asked. Elsa raised a eyebrow at her. Before she could answer Anna continued with a sigh. "He was so nice to me. Actually loving and caring and we only kissed a few times this month. Did you know he took me to Disney World?" Anna let herself smile slightly. "But today...he seemed so... normal...Like it wasn't really him this entire time." Anna turned to Elsa again. "You get me?" Elsa was getting nervous about the entire conversation but nodded anyways. Anna smiled at her. "This month...has been the best month of my life..." Anna told her.

That was it.

Elsa's heart pounded in her chest. Angels sang in her ear, and in front of her stood some one she loved dearly. Someone she manged to fall for in the matter of 15 days. Is that even possible? Maybe it was always there, maybe Elsa just covered her feeling with Hans.

Anna smiled at the blonde. "Just talking to you makes me feel better." She told her. Elsa blushed as she was brought back to earth. "We should hang out more." With a final smile, Anna left.

* * *

Elex was having a marvelous time "flirting" (If that's what you want to call it.) with Belle. Until Anna came back that is. Elex rolled his eyes and turned to face Anna. He got close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He held her chin and tilted her head back. Anna stared into his eyes.

His eyes. They weren't sparkling or beautiful like she remembered. They were clearly... _different. _

Anna backed away from him before he could kiss her.

"What's wrong Anna?" He asked. Anna shook her head and walked away. She was confused, extremely confused. Anna went over to Elsa again. This time Elsa stood up with Anna.

"Anna, really what's wrong?We never talk and this is your second time here within 15 minutes." She asked stepping in front of Anna and making her look at her eyes. Anna gasped.

Those eyes...Those were Elex's eyes when he was concerned for her. Those eyes filled with concern but still beautiful. Why did Elsa have his eyes? They were twins sure but why didn't he have the same eyes? Urgh!

Anna forced her eyes to look beyond Elsa's head. Anna kept staring at the pool. Her chest was tightening as Elex and Belle stood there laughing and being too close for comfort. Then Elex started to lean in...Anna's eyes widened and she could feel tiny bits of her heart falling off and hitting the cold ground.

When Elsa saw Anna's face and didn't get an answer she followed the redhead's gazed. Her jaw clenched as she saw Elex.

* * *

Elex was supposed to be kissing a hot french girl right about now. But he wasn't feeling lips on his own. In fact he felt a very tiny car smash into his side. Both the car and him went flying into the pool. Under water Elex snapped his eyes open. Nope, no tiny car. Just a very pissed Elsa. She looked like she was about to kill him. They wrestled underwater. The need of air not yet bothering them. Hate and confusion was enough air for them.

If they hadn't started wrestling and throwing punches in the water they would have heard the shocked gasps and worried murmurs. Or they would have heard the splash of someone jumping in the pool with them.

Now that Elex thought about it, where did Elsa learn to tackle like that!?

They continued to wrestle until Elsa saw Herc pry Elex away and Eric hold Elsa. Both twins reached the surface at the time and put their arms on the edge of the pool while coughing out water and trying to get air.

Why was everyone staring at them like that?

**(A/N It helps if you listen to Shattered by Trading Yesterday right now)**

Anna stepped forward, her eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. Elsa looked at Elex and suddenly noticed the lack of hair on her neck.

The braid...

Elsa looked back to see the braid slowly lift to the surface. She gulped as she turned her head back slowly towards Anna.

The twins got up and stood there. If it weren't for the soaked clothes, no one would be able to tell the difference.

Elex opened his mouth to explain. "Babe-"

Smack.

A solid and hard slap met Elex's face.

"You almost kissed Belle..." Anna forced, not wanting to believe it herself.

Elex opened his mouth again and the red spot just got redder. "Let me explain." He said before Anna slapped him again. She turned to Elsa. Elsa swallowed hard lumps in her throat as Anna walked up to her. Her throat tighting so much it hurt. Their faces were only inches away. Anna lifted her hand and slowly put it behind Elsa's head. She felt the short stands and that triggered more tears. This was the Elex she had been with these past weeks. Except, this was Elsa.

"You..." Anna whispered.

_I'm sorry._

Elsa could hear both of their hearts break. Tears glazed Elsa's own eyes. Anna looked into the eyes she once trusted. The eyes she adored and fell in love with all over again with this month. Those eyes were lies now. "Why?" Anna asked.

_I'm sorry._

Elsa didn't answered. Anna pulled her hand away and hit Elsa's chest. "WHY!?" She shouted, tears falling relentlessly down her cheeks.

_I'm sorry Anna._

Elsa still didn't move. Anna's lips curved as she sobbed and ran away.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried. Her body finally functioning with her mind. She pushed past the crowd and chased after Anna. Ignoring Elex telling her to quit. Ignoring Rapunzel calling after her to not push it. She ignored everything. The only thing that mattered was Anna.

Elsa caught up with Anna when she was trying to leave the house. Elsa slammed the door back shut.

"Move." Anna snapped.

Elsa shook her head madly. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to say!"

"Don't act like there isn't!"

"What are you going to tell me? How much this was just a game to you? Why would you do this in the first place Elsa!? Why? What have I ever done to you!?" Anna shouted.

Elsa jumped forward and hugged her. Just hugged the girl. Anna sobbed and hit Elsa's chest. "Why!?" She shouted. Elsa only held her closer, ignoring the pain her chest was getting. Anna's shouts died down until she was just whispering. "Why...?" She sobbed a breath.

Elsa refused to let go of the girl. "Listen to me Anna. Not once was this ever a joke to me." She told her. Anna continued to cry into the comfortable shoulder. Elsa continued. "Anna, do you remember going to Disney World?" Anna nodded. "If this was just a stupid game, do you think I would have taken you there?" She asked. Anna shook her head. "What about the way I treated you? We both knew how badly Elex treated you, if it was game wouldn't I have acted like he does?" Anna nodded her head again. Elsa held her head to her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Anna...I said it and I meant it. Please..." Elsa pleaded. Anna pushed away from Elsa. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I...can't Elsa...Not right now." She said. Without a second look, Anna went around Elsa and left. Leaving Elsa standing there. Regret filled her body, sadness poured from her eyes.

_Gone... _

That was the only word Elsa could hear.

* * *

I was going to stop here but since you guys are still pain, I'll show you what happens next. Though it may not be all that helpful.

* * *

2 Days passed. When Anna didn't show up to school on Monday Elsa skipped the next two days.

_How stupid was she?!_

_How did she except this was going to end?_

Elsa groaned and buried her face to her arms. She had locked her door and ignore Elex when he came. Elsa hadn't eaten or slept. Anna haunted her mind to much for that.

* * *

School was an Ass for three people. Elex, since he was now seen as a back stabbing jerk with a 3 day old black eye. He had earned it when they returned home from the party. Given to him by none other than Elsa herself.

Then Hans was seen as either the poor guy who got cheated or the idiot who couldn't tell his girlfriend was in fact with another girl.

And then the one suffering the most was Anna. She hated the pity that everyone would throw her. She didn't walk through the halls with the expression of _my mother died _just because she got played. She didn't know if she wanted to admit or not, but she missed Elsa. Extremely, she missed her so much that the first day that Elsa didn't come to school she skipped the second. Walking around her apartment mindlessly, eating watching TV, and she was grateful that Kristoff was there with her the entire time.

He was someone she could trust. Someone who really...loved her?

* * *

"You should go to school today." Kristoff said. Anna groaned but did as suggested. Elsa wouldn't miss so many days at school just because of An would she?

Anna barely talked at school anymore. Right now, she was with Kristoff walking to class when she heard Rapunzel talking to someone on the phone. Anna stopped to listen.

"What do you mean she hasn't eaten!? How can she not leave her room!? What about bathroom breaks!? Elex, She's been in that room since Tuesday! It's Thursday! You can't let your sister die!" Anna was suddenly in front of Rapunzel.

"Elsa?! She's dying!?" Anna exclaimed.

Rapunzel gave her a sad look before hanging up on Elex. "Sweetie, she hasn't left her room for the past 3 days. No food, water or sleep if what Elex told me was right." She said.

Before Kristoff could stop Anna. She was running down and out of the halls. She ran to Elsa's house but stopped half way there. What would she do over there?

Would Elsa even _listen _to her? Anna changed her route and went to her own apartment. She locked the door behind her and cried in her room. Wanting nothing more than to see Elsa's eyes gleam with happiness again.

* * *

Here. We'll stop here for now. A lot more pain will come to te two girls...It gets better..

~Music


	6. In a matter of 15 days

Wow, you guys make me laugh even though I should be afraid of apparently a pyrotechnician for a cousin and a cake and fork arriving at my door, you guys just make me smile with your reactions:P (I wouldn't mind the cake at all actually:) ) May I say we have some aggressive people here *smirks* So, since you guys "needed" to know what happens next. I give you (most of what I did at school instead of my school work, lets all say 'thank you Music!'...risking my grades for you all!) Chapter 6 :In a matter of 15 days...

* * *

Anna couldn't pay attention in class. She proved it impossible to even follow the teacher's speech. If it wasn't for Kristoff her grades would be suffering below savable. He had been spending a lot of time with her ever since he found out she was single? Maybe? Who knew? Anna didn't. The fact was she didn't know if she _wanted _to be single. All she knew was she diffidently was not with Elex. She wanted to be with Elsa, even if her brain told her not to trust her again her heart spoke otherwise. Her heart spoke volumes each day Elsa wouldn't show up to school.

Kristoff put his arm around Anna's shoulders, bring her back from her thoughts. He smiled down at her. "Wanna go eat later?" He asked. If Anna didn't know better, she'd think it was date. Maybe he thought it was, either way, she owed him at least for all he went through with her.

* * *

Elex stared at his sister's closed door. He grumbled as Rapunzel continued to pick at the lock. Finally she threw her arms in the air and let out a frustrated breath.

"It's not working!" She complained. Elex ran a hand through his hair. Without being able to think of a better idea, Elex grabbed Rapunzel shoulder and pulled her away from the door. Before she could say something Elex raised his leg and side kicked the door. He heard wood crack but the door didn't give in. "Elex, quit it!" Rapunzel screamed. Elex gritted his teeth as he lifted his leg again and kicked the door harder. More wood cracked and the hinges hissed but it stayed just as strong.

"Urgh!" Elex yelled backing away from the door. Who bought such a strong door in the first place!? They didn't need such a strong door! In fact they needed a door that would crumple with a simple punch!

Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, scaring her won't make her come out. Let's just wait. Who knows were she's getting her food, water and bathroom breaks. We'll wait her out. Her supplies got to end at some point right?" She told him. Elex glanced at the door one last time before heading down stairs with Punzel.

* * *

Elsa stared at her door blankly. She had heard Rapunzel and Elex talking but only heard slightly muffled voices. The knob no longer jiggled because of Rapunzel's failure of picking things, or hitting it with a frying pan. No dust fell from the top of the door from Elex's attempt of knocking it down. It was just quiet except for the TV playing down stairs.

Elsa sighed and shook the hood of her navy blue sweatshirt off her head. She stood up and went to her mirror. She grabbed a bottle of water and poured a tiny amount of water into her hand. Then she splashed her face. The darkness under eyes still present but at least her eyes weren't pink any more.

Even though the bet was still on, they didn't give a damn. Elsa refused to wear the braid and just left her hair down and wisped back. Switching was an ass of an idea, but if Elex was still taking it seriously, at least she still looked like him.

Giving herself a second look, Elsa tied the white laces of her black Allstars before opening her window. Before pulling half her body out of the window and reaching for a branch, she checked the back pocket of her black jeans for cash. Once she made sure there was enough, Elsa climbed out of the window, grabbed a branch and pulled herself out. Jumping down from branches and making sure her ankle never twisted as she got to the ground.

Elsa took short cuts to the park. She enjoyed the silence of it, besides there was corner mart and a restaurant in front of it. She would be fine! She did her business when needed in the restaurant, and bought food and drinks from the mart. As far as Elex was concerned, she was dying in her room.

Elsa shoved her hands in her pockets as she kicked tiny pebbles while crossing the park. How many days had it been? What? 4-, no 5 days? Fuck, even she lost count. According to her phone it was Saturday, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She heard the slight laughter of two young people. They sounded happy together, probably a couple going to eat at the restaurant. She wished that was her and Anna, even if it was still the bet. Elsa would have wanted to be the reason Anna laughed or smiled. In fact...Elsa missed the redhead so much, the other girl's laughter sounded a lot like hers. Very a like.

Elsa looked up and her heart broke.

Anna... It was Anna... Anna was the one holding Kristoff's arm. She was the one laughing happily with him.

She was the one who moved on first...

Elsa felt sick. Was it over already? Done for just like that?

_What did you except? Smiles and hugs and forgiveness? Please Elsa, you played her. She will **never **love you again. She never loved **you **in the first place. _

Elsa shook her head. She didn't want to believe something that was most likely true. Elsa stared for a while, completely dumbfounded until Anna's head turned to her. Anna stopped in her steps to see the blonde. Elsa was too hurt for that. Without looking back or letting Kristoff turn around to see why Anna stopped; she ran.

She ran out of the park and past her house. She ran until she had no idea where she was going. She stopped near another corner mart. Far away from the restaurant. Her feet hurt from smacking onto the ground so roughly as she ran.

Elsa bent over to rest on her knees as she panted for breath. Come to think of it...why did Anna stop?

_She was trying to figure out if you were Elex or not. Maybe she stopped to slap your sorry ass!_

Elsa breathed and shook her head.

Enough, it was over. There was nothing she could do to fix things. She'd go back to school and avoid any human contact.

Easier said than done.

* * *

"Anna please, ever since you stopped to look at a squirrel in the park you've been dazed or daydreaming. We can do this some other time if you want." Kristoff sounded concerned. Anna had stopped apparently to look at squirrel but he wasn't fully believing that story.

Anna picked at her food. _What was Elsa doing there? Why did she run? Was that even Elsa? Elex wouldn't have ran like that would he? Would he even look at me? She looked so hurt, what was she thinking? _

_"_Anna!" Kristoff said loudly. Anna looked up at him. Her chestnut hair barely moving.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, I can't." She told him.

Kristoff smiled sadly at her. "It's okay Anna, another tim-"

Anna raised her hand for him to stop. "No other time Krist. Really, I'm sorry, but I...I just can't." She told him trying to get him to understand.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Anna sighed and got up. "I mean Kristoff, I still..." Anna couldn't finish. Her brain didn't want her too. Yet deep inside her heart was screaming it. Screaming louder than a marching band full blast. Yet she was the only one who could hear it.

"You still what Anna?" Slight annoyance presented itself in Kristoff's voice.

Anna shook her head, refusing to meet the blonde boy's eyes. "I'm sorry." She said getting up.

Kristoff stood up as well. "Wait!" He called after her.

But Anna had already left.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been!?" Elex screamed as Elsa walked through the doors. She was too lazy to go back through her window and pretend she had been in there the entire time.

Elsa used her left arm to push him aside. "Not in the mood Elex." She said flatly. Elex stood there just watching her go up stairs. He didn't understand, his sister's voice sounded...**Dead**...

Rapunzel soon came back from the kitchen. "What about school?" She asked upon hearing Elsa's name.

Elsa stopped on the step she was on but didn't turn around. "I...I'll return." She stated.

"To see Anna?" Rapunzel beamed.

"NO!" Elsa snapped. She calmed herself before replying again, but she didn't snap of rage. What was it? Nervousness, fear?. "I'm going because my grades are suffering. Hans also deserves an apology." She said going up the stairs again.

"But...She misses you. I can tell." Rapunzel said softly.

Elsa stopped at the top of the stairs. Just stood their for a while. "...She has Kristoff..." She whispered before disappearing into her room.

* * *

Anna sat on a swing. Her legs lightly pushing her back and forth. The stars, moon, and a few lights let her see dimly through the darkness.

She felt bad for Kristoff but she felt bad for herself. Why did she love Elsa? How and when did that happen? She thought she always loved Elex, she barely even spoke to Elsa before. Then why...? Was it because they looked alike? She had to admit she was awe struck with both twins when they walked through the school's doors. But how could she date Elsa? Be proclaimed a lesbian and be picked on her whole school year? Maybe that's why! She loved Elsa but out of fear she went with her twin brother.

Anna sighed and stopped the barely moving swing. She got up and started walking home. Tomorrow's Sunday and then Monday. She hoped Elsa would be at school. Anna looked up at the sky. Stars shimmered and danced before her eyes.

"Huh, let's see, I could wish a upon a star or take the second star to the right and fly all night." Her voice was broken under the sarcasm. Anna's eyes glazed over when she said 'wish a upon a star' , it was the song Elsa had sung to her after...taking her to Disney...

Anna didn't notice the tear that slipped her right eye and fell to the ground. She didn't notice the small footsteps taken towards her. She didn't notice that Kristoff was right behind her.

* * *

wow, I had to like write this in parts because of shit! I hope i manged to sew things together. i tried.

Also! Tell me what you guys think is going to happen or what you want to happen? Like I'm sure 90 percent of you want me to get Elsa to like Kill Elex, I could like put money on that. But seriously, I'm curious to know where this left you and what you think/hope will happen. :)

Anyways, I wonder if I should give you a sneak peak next chapter. Like I post the next chapter and in my A/N I give you a small sneak peak so you don't die in your seats. How does that sound? Well, anyways, that's all for today folks! Go back on fanfiction and explore again. Or deviant. I don't track you so I don't care. :P

Have a nice day! (night?)

~Music


	7. Forgive me

I know one word you guys don't know. PATIENT. Oh my goodness! You guys scare me and also make me laugh with your silliness. Like really, I've noticed that most of you want me to get Kristoff out of the way. I have arrange that(later). Also, Elsa did not crap at the park she craps in the restaurant like it said she did. Crapping is her business. Good? Good. Next in line, No I'm not a giant fan on angst, there will be a fluffy chapter soon, but for now just bare with me. (If you like fluff check out my other story **The Queen of Arendelle High**) And since I'm happy, yes someone will go over someone's house. Alright. Last thing is... OH RIGHT! I remember someone wanting to stab Kristoff with a blade of grass. So, since everyone wanted Kristoff to get a beating (You big meanies.) I have arranged for a pissed/jealous Elsa to be somewhere at the right time.

Enough of my useless talking!

Enjoy:)

* * *

Elex didn't understand why his sister was acting so dead. It has been a day since Elsa came out of her room and she didn't speak unless necessary.

They were both currently sitting on the couch the same way they were when they made the bet. Except Elex wasn't in blue jeans and a white tee, he had a lakers shirt and blue boy shorts. Elsa wasn't reading like last time either. She was on her phone, her hair no longer long but up to her shlouders. Instead of her white skinny jeans and pink flowing top. She had black kind of loose jeans. With a navy blue sweatshirt covering whatever she had under. She looked like a boy. She looked like Elex. If she had the clip on braid, a tomboy at the least, but you could not tell she was a girl.

Elex sighed and glanced at her. "You...you want to go out?" He asked. Elsa's eyes traveled to his face. He swallowed. "I mean, go to the park and do stuff...whatever you want." He told her. He was trying to be nice. The bet was stupid and he had been stupid. So what she already gave him a black eye. He still felt bad. Elsa let out a deep breath and got up and went to the door. Elex scrambled to get to his feet. "T-t-that's a yes?!" He called after her.

* * *

Elsa walked silently next to Elex with her hands shoved in her pockets. Elex didn't like the awkward tension as they walked so he kicked rocks to keep his mind off it. Once they got to the park Elex stopped Elsa by jumping in front of her. "Hey, I'll get us something from the store alright?" He said. Elsa just stared at him with a bored expression as in _I don't give a fuck. _Elex nodded his head VERY slowly. "I'll take that as a yes." And with that he was off.

Elsa glanced around the park and went to sit on a swing. She stared at the ground with her legs crossed over each other slightly. Her hands gripped the cold metal chains. Fall was coming, this meant the weather would be hot one day and cold the next. It would frustrating but she still didn't care. Elsa's head snapped upwards as she heard a faint cry behind her. Faint but there.

"get away...!" It whispered. Elsa stood up and whipped around. Whatever was in trouble, it wasn't in eye shot.

"Stop...Understa..." It whispered again, but Elsa could only make out bits and pieces of the words.

"please..." This time it was a small whimper sort of sound. Forgetting about Elex, she ran towards it. Jumping fences and crossing streets which only greeted her with loud honks. Elsa had to stop every once and a while. Her head whipping back in forth to track the cries. Why was she the only one trying to find the sound? It was clear from where she stood but everyone acted like it wasn't there. She shook her head and took off toward's an alley. Scaringly close to Anna's house.

"STOP IT!" The female screamed. Elsa stopped and peeked around the corner. Her eyes widened as she saw Kristoff pinning Anna to a building.

"Why Anna? You still love him don't you!? He loved you enough to hand you over to his sister!" He yelled at her. Elsa's blood boiled. She put on her hood and took silent steps into the alley.

"I don't love him! It's not _him _that I love!" She yelled back. Elsa crouched down; what she was thinking came out of Kristoff's mouth.

"THAN WHO!?" He yelled. Before Anna could answer Kristoff was tackled to the ground. Elsa could hear Anna's shocked gasps as she was released but was now focused on a confused Kristoff. "The Fuck!?" He yelled. They wrestled and aimed for what ever they could. Elsa getting a punch to the ribs and cheek.

But Elsa **had **to win. For Anna.

She manged to give Kristoff a black eye and a bloody nose. Punching his stomach every time he tried to hit her again. Elsa was now on Kristoff stomach. Straddling him and holding his collar in her hand and a fist raised and aimed at him. She felt two hands hold her shoulders and pull her away. Suddenly sound came back to her ears, but when did she ever shut out sound?

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU! ELEX STOP!" Anna cried. Elsa sat on her ankles. She watched Anna help Kristoff with a shocked expression. Anna whipped her head over to her. "What the fuck Elex?!" She exclaimed, hot tears slowly going down her face. This entire day must have been too much. Elsa ran a hand through her hair and stood up silently. Tears of her own lined her eyes. Elex...she was still just damn Elex.

Still staring at the ground Elsa turned around wordlessly.

"Elex! I was talking to you!" Anna called.

Elsa turned around slightly. Anna was standing in front of Kristoff as if defending him. Tears fell out of her eyes and Anna was taken back. Elsa smiled sadly through the tears. "I'm not Elex, Snowflake..." She said with a creaking voice. Elsa turned back around and started to walk out of alley and then disappearing around the corner.

* * *

Anna stood their. Absolutely dumb founded. She couldn't move, couldn't process what happened. She was grounded to the place she stood.

Elsa had come to save her and all Anna did was yell at her. Elsa was the one who cared and came running over. Anna had snapped at Elsa and made her cry. If there was any chance of Elsa going to school, there wasn't one now. Anna crumpled to the floor and held herself. Tears still falling to the ground and making splat noises. Why did she care so much!?

"Anna?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked up at the bleeding boy. Maybe...She should just go with the one she knew loved her. She got up and hugged Kristoff. She'd pick him. She opened her mouth to tell him but there was a voice in the back of her mind stopping the words. But the longer she held on to Kristoff the stronger the voice became.

_I love you. I love you. **I. Love. You.** _

It was Elsa's voice. Clear as day telling her what her heart said was the truth. Anna let go of Kristoff as if making a mistake and took off running.

* * *

Elex burst through the front doors of his house. "ELSA!? Thank God you're here! I've looked all over for you!" He exclaimed as she saw his sister on the couch. Elsa shrugged and continued to watch TV. Elex handed her a bag of Sunchips. "They're a little broken because of all the running I did." He explained. Elsa took the bag and nodded a thank you. He sat down next to his sister, playing with his fingers. "You...you love Anna?" He asked. Elsa sighed but nodded, refusing to remove her eyes from the TV. "Well...I saw her today, after I lost you. She was at the park yelling your name. Looking for you. She seemed really desperate. Did you see each other at one point and you ran away?" He asked. Elsa turned off the TV and turned her head to him, her eyes wide. Elex swallowed. "I'm no expert but, I don't think she's UNwilling to forgive you." Elsa stood up and left the house running. Elex smiled to himself. "Good luck Sis, you deserve it." He whispered.

* * *

_Why the fuck does it have to rain!? _Elsa thought to herself as she ran through puddles with gritted teeth and determined eyes. Anna had looked for her, had wanted to see _her. _Not Elex. Not Kristoff. _H__er. _

Elsa flicked off angry drivers that almost ran her ass over as she crossed streets, even though it was mostly her fault. But Elsa wanted to see them run in freezing rain to get to someone they didn't know hated them or not with the only piece of hope you have was given to you by your brother!

Elsa almost passed Anna's house and was close to the ground when she shifted her feet to turn back around. She went to the door and tried to open it. Locked. It had to be fucking LOCKED! Elsa recited every swear she knew angrily in her head as she looked for a key. She finally found it under a flower pot and promised to break the entire pot later. Elsa didn't take off her sweater as she closed the door behind her and went up the stairs.

She could hear sniffles coming from the last door on the right. She knocked on the door 3 times rapidly. "Anna!" She exclaimed. After a while the door was flung open and there was a random pan in front of Elsa's face. _Why the hell does she have a pan in her room!?_

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DId you get in my house..." Anna's loud and enraged voice died into a whisper as she saw Elsa in front if her. "Elex...?" She asked.

Crack.

If Elsa's heart was truly broken and on the ground; that would have been the second time Anna stepped on it.

Elsa stared at the ground and shook her head slowly. "No...But..." Fact was, Elsa didn't know how to respond to that. It hurt and she was at a loss for words.

Anna wanted to run over and hug her. Wanted to breathe in the blonde before her. Make her take off those wet cloths and put something dry and warm on. Without knowing it, she took a step forward. And another. Then another. One after the other until she was a toe away. She extended her hand and touched the soaked sweater. It was cold, how was Elsa not shivering? "It's cold." Anna voiced her thoughts in a whisper.

Elsa stared at the girl. The redhead had red eyes from crying. Her hair a mess, probably from trying to calm headaches. She was wearing one of Elex's Ts and short shorts. "The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa said lifting her hand and gently cupping Anna's cheek in it. "I'd freeze for you." She said.

Anna stared into icy blue eyes. Eyes that shined and sparkled just for her. Eyes begging for trust and love they knew was there. Anna felt her self leaning into the hand.

This feeling...She couldn't shake off.

It wasn't the feeling of betrayal she felt from Elex that day at the pool party.

It wasn't the feeling of guilt she got from not returning Kristoff's feelings.

It wasn't the feeling of anger or sadness she felt with Hans.

It wasn't the pity she got from every one else.

Nor was it the feeling of jealously when ever Hans was with Elsa.

It was something better. It was **Love...**

Something only Elsa's eyes showed her. The feeling of someone needing her in their lives.

Knowing they would go through the worst for you all the times necessary. .

The feeling they give you warmth even when they're cold.

The feeling of safety or protection just by them standing next to you.

_It was knowing she would put _your happiness in front of her _own_. Because you know; she doesn't tell you. She shows you. That you **are **_her_ happiness.

It was like, though you aren't the only girl out there, you are the only one that mattered. And she knew that. You both did.

This feeling. The one Anna was feeling right now. She was sure, there was no one else that could ever give her that sense of love. She flew into Elsa's arms sobbing. Not caring about how soaked the blonde was or would get her. Elsa felt waves of relief crash on top of her as she held the girl tightly in her arms; too afraid to let go. Afraid that all the good happening would fall right back down again.

"I love you..." Elsa whispered. Anna buried her face even deeper into the girl's wet neck. She couldn't say it back. Not just yet. Not when she was just starting to heal. Elsa understood when Anna didn't answer but only sobbed louder into her neck. Elsa sighed and held the girl firmly in her arms.

Elsa wasn't the one crying, and sure as hell wasn't going to be when Anna needed someone to be strong. Elsa understood this didn't mean everything was going to be back to normal. She didn't know what to say, but she knew what to sing.

_When I see your smile, tears run down my face.  
__I can't replace...  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.  
I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven...**  
_

Anna wanted to curl up into a ball and just go to sleep crying in Elsa's arms.

_It's okay...It's okay...It's okay..._

Damnit! Why was Elsa so good at this? _Because you love her, everything she does is **perfect **to_ you. Anna's heart whispered.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
i can show I'll be the one.  
_

Anna felt Elsa mold into her body even more, making them one.

_I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven...**  
_

_Cause your my, My true love  
__My whole heart,  
__Please don't throw that away.  
__I'm here for you, please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay..._

Anna stopped crying slowly afterwards. She felt Elsa rub the small of her back in circles, as if she's known for years that that always made her feel better. She pulled away from Anna, who was now, also wet. Elsa frowned. "Come on, you'll get sick if you don't change and take a shower." Elsa told her. Wiping the lonely tears away.

Anna sniffled. "What about you?" She asked.

Elsa smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm not the important one right now. You are. You **Always** will be." Elsa said. Anna felt a wave of warmth fall over her. Elsa was the only one who could do such a thing.

* * *

Kristoff stormed around his kitchen, scaring his dog Sven half to death.

_Gosh damnit! Fucking Elex, or Elsa. You know what!? FUCK BOTH TWINS! Getting in the way of everything. Now look! I got beat up by a girl! Damn. I can't do this alone..._

A grin spread across Kristoff bruised face. "Hans-ow." He said holding his nose. He returned to grinning but still held his nose. Hans...oh yes...he was sure Hans could help.

* * *

Elsa woke up the next morning with something warm against her. _What the...? _She opened her eyes and looked down. Anna was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Elsa glanced around the room. Why was she in the same bed as Anna? Wait...ANNA?! Elsa's body stiffened. _Relax, deep breaths, how did you get here!? _She asked herself. Elsa mouthed 'I don't know!' to herself. She glanced at a clock. 5:30...It's Monday ain't it Elsa?

She sighed and shook Anna lightly.

"Wha...?" Anna said lazily.

Elsa smiled at the cuteness of the girl. "There's school today Snowflake." She said resisting the urge to kiss the girl on the top of her head. Anna lifted herself above the blonde. Her hair a mess and her eyes slightly pink. "We should go." Elsa suggested.

But Anna didn't move. She looked down on Elsa, just blankly looked down at her face. Anna used her right hand to move a strand of hair away from Elsa's face. "You stayed up until I fell asleep in a wet sweater and black wet jeans?" Anna asked. Elsa swallowed and nodded. Anna nodded back and got off of her. "Are you going to school like that?" She asked. Elsa nodded. "What about your bag?"

"Don't need it." Elsa replied quickly and easily.

Anna changed and then turned around to see Elsa staring at her lap. "Look at me." Anna demanded calmly.

Elsa raised her head. "You're done changing?" She asked.

Anna nodded. "You do realize things aren't going to go back to normal." Anna said, pain evident in her voice.

Elsa stood up and walked over to her. She held both of Anna's hands in her own. "I know. And I don't want it to." Anna cocked her head to the side in confusion. Elsa laughed lightly and got closer. She then rested her forehead on Anna's. "I don't want things the way they were. That would mean, me with Hans and you with Elex. I don't want that. I want **you. **I want to be the one who makes you happy. The reason for your smile. I want it to be **me.**" Elsa admitted.

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa. "Then we can try."

* * *

I'M TIRED AS HECK! Sorry it took so long to post this. Busy busy busy. Also, tell me what you THOUGHT, what you THINK WILL HAPPEN, or things you WANT TO HAPPEN. If you don't tell me I won't be able to do it. Also, let me explain my messed up mind because I just discovered something.

Lets see shall we?

**Fact**: Music hates Hans. **What her brain did**: Made Hans the victim so now she has no excuse to hurt him. (Kristoff will help her with this.)

**Fact**: Music actually likes Kristoff as Elsa's BFF. **What her brain did**: Made Kristoff the ass instead of Hans. (Well fuck.)

So that's what I found and it just annoyed me. So I'll have to fix this. I'll find a way in later chapters to make Hans bad and Kristoff good. I WILL RESTORE ORDER IN THE WORLD!

Anyways!

Goodnight or day!

~Music Loves You.

**Disclaimer:The song was not Music's nor are the characters. Song:_ Your Guardian Angel. _**


	8. She won't say she's in love

Ok, so I wrote the entire chapter and then I told my friend to read it over so I let her sign into my account and she deleted the entire thing. So! I had to rewrite the entire thing today because it's Easter and I wanted to give you guys a chapter as an Easter gift! So anyways. Enjoy.

* * *

Elsa walked behind Anna as they went to school. She made sure nothing happened to the girl as they walked.

Anna, on the other hand was staring straight ahead. She could feel those icy blue eyes watching her. Some how...she loved it. She knew Elsa meant it, that she loved her. Yet what was holding her back from accepting that? Her brain. Her brain was yelling at her harshly; telling her not to trust Elsa again.

However, her heart, in such a nicer tone, would tell her to the exact opposite. Like now for example, her brain said 'go faster, maybe you'll lose her'. Her heart was the one making her stay at such a slow pace. Telling her to stop completely and walk along next to Elsa. But Anna noticed the slower she walked, the slower Elsa walked. Elsa was the one keeping her distance.

Anna gripped the strap of her bag before stopping dead in her tracks. Elsa didn't miss a beat as she froze as well.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

Anna turned around. "Why are you keeping your distance?" She asked.

Elsa swallowed. "I thought that would be what you want." She replied.

Anna felt tears start to brim her eyes, her throat tightening. But why? "Well I don't want that!" She said. Elsa walked up to the girl. "I want you to stay close to me!" She almost yelled while having to force it out, her throat denying her any more words.

Elsa took the redhead in her arms and held her. "Than just say so." She whispered.

* * *

Kristoff stood there in front of the hugging girls. He had plans to walk Anna to school himself but instead saw them and heard their conversation.

His heart hurt. Not because the person he loved was in front of him with someone else, but because he felt guilty. He could see it now, how much they loved each other. And what was he doing? Trying his best to split them up! What kind of friend was he? If he truly loved Anna he'd want her to be happy, no matter _who _it's with.

Suddenly it hit him.

_Oh no..._ he thought to himself. Kristoff spun on his heel and ran towards the school.

**Hans. **

He had already told Hans the plan. The plan starting today. The plan he needed to stop.

* * *

Elex stared at the school doors. Damnit, where was his sister? He had been worried ALL night when she didn't return. He had worried she got caught in the storm or if Hans and Kristoff did something to her. It didn't help that neither Hans nor Kristoff were present yet either.

"Hey...Relax." Rapunzel told him. Elex sighed and gave her a weak smile. He turned back to the door when Kristoff came in suddenly. The giant blonde looked panicked and out of breath as his head whipped around helplessly; obviously looking for someone or something.

Kristoff ran over to Elex upon seeing him. "Hans!" He breathed.

"What?" Elex asked. _No...this is Elex._

Kristoff grabbed both of the boy's shoulders and shook him. "HANS! Where is he!?" Kristoff urged. Elex shook his head. He was confused on the whole topic, since when had Kristoff ever cared about Hans?

"He's not here yet." Rapunzel told him. Kristoff turned to her and nodded before taking off again.

* * *

Elsa and Anna arrived to school late due to a very long hug and tears needed to be dried.

Elsa turned down a different hallway before she felt someone grab her wrist. Anna stared at the ground as Elsa's body turned back to her.

"Anna...?" She asked. Without thinking Anna hugged Elsa one more time before sprinting down her hallway.

* * *

It was lunch time and the girls had shared glances in the halls all day. Anna feared this time of day all day. She didn't know to sit with Elsa or not. But luckily for her, Elsa wasn't even in the lunch room at the moment.

However! Anna wasn't completely happy about this.

* * *

Elsa turned the corner on her way to lunch. She was late because she had spent extra minutes getting paperwork she needed to finish and apologizing to teachers. Before she could make it to the door someone grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into a corner.

"Ow..." She said gritting her teeth, pain spreading over her entire back. She opened her eyes to see Kristoff in front of her. "What the hell man." She said, her tone dipping low as if she was Elex.

"Elex?" Kristoff asked.

"No you moron!" Elsa said though she still sounded like a guy. It was pain, or more like a habit.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Are you su-"

"Yes Kristoff it's me!" She said in her normal tone. Kristoff let out a breath of relief. "What the hell do you want!? You hit me harder than the guys in the damn locker room!" She told him.

"Sorry!" Kristoff shook his head. "Look, Hans is planning on getting back on you, Anna, and Elex." He said.

"What!?"

"It's my fault, I made the plan but-" Kristoff couldn't say more because Elsa switched places with him, slamming him against the wall harder than he did to her.

"_Your _plan!? If anything happens to Anna I'll-"

Kristoff raised his hands. "Please! Let me finish!" Elsa didn't remove her arm from his neck nor loosened the grip on his right arm but allowed him to speak. "I changed my mind, I don't want to go through with the plan any more!"

"And Hans?"

"I told him that! But he wouldn't listen! I tried Elsa! I did! And if you walk into that lunch room Hans is going to kiss you in front of Anna. Then when Anna runs away and _you _go after her, he is going to beat up Elex." he explained.

Elsa processed the information. "And what if you hadn't changed your mind?" She asks.

Kristoff sighs. "After Hans kisses you in front of Anna, I'd kiss her in front of you after you chase her. He wanted that to happen because he doesn't want to physically hurt you."

"What do you mean!?"

"If you don't go after Anna and stay and fight with Elex he'd back down."

"What's happening right now!?" Elsa asked.

"We could find out..." Kristoff choked. Elsa didn't know it but she was pressing harder and harder on Kristoff's neck. giving him a final look, Elsa took off towards the lunch room.

* * *

She burst into the room and no one seemed to care about the loud noise the doors had made. Elsa searched the room and saw Anna chatting with her friends at their table and Elex with a bunch of guys and...Hans. Hans was walking over to the table. Elsa started walking towards them.

Hans said something and Elex stood up. Both boys got in each other's faces. Hans smirking while her brother looked generally pissed. Elsa started to jog. Elex pushed Hans. She started to run, she knew if Hans touched Elex, Elex would blow.

And he did.

Hans pushed Elex back and Elex threw himself at him. Adam grabbed Elex while Eugene tried to hold Hans still. Adam started to walk away with Elex in his arms. Hans elbowed Eugene and ran after them. Only he didn't get there. Elsa tackled him to the ground.

She felt someone grabbed her shoulder and ripe her off of him before he landed any hits. It was Elex. He smiled at her and nodded. They stood next to each other. The same position and stance. Hans got up and looked at the two, but by now the entire cafe was staring at them.

Hans kept looking between the two twins.

**He couldn't find the difference. **

There was two differences though, the fact that Elsa's hair was now to her shoulders and the other only Anna could prove. He kept his fists up.

"Elsa, get back."

"No." they said in unison and in the same tone. They didn't need to practice this, if Hans wanted Elex, they'd give him double.

He stomped his foot. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then don't!" Elex said.

Hans turned to him. "Please just go!"

"I won't." Elsa replied.

He turned to Elsa. They were confusing him, messing with his brain. He stared at the two twins. There must be something! Something he could use to tell which was which! Hans looked around, and saw Anna walking towards them. He smiled at the two. "You'll show yourself Elex!" Hans said before darting off towards Anna.

"No.." Elsa's eyes widened and she took off. "ANNA!" She yelled.

"Elsa wait!" Her brother called, trying to grab her arm but he was too late. Elsa was off and towards the redhead. Anna froze where she was. All she wanted to do was to make sure no one got hurt!

Elsa was glad her legs were long and she could run so fast. She had passed Hans and stood in front of Anna, her arms out to the sides. Like a dog defending a child.

Hans smirked. "Ah, Elex. Always the stupid one weren't you? You realize I have to hurt both of you now." He said, taking his time while walking closer. Elsa gritted her teeth. "You see, I don't understand you. You trick the poor girl, treat her like crap, and then hand her over to your sister. And you _still _pretend to love her?" He asked.

Anna knew who was in front of her. She didn't need to look in to those eyes to know Elsa was the still wearing her damp sweater.

Defending her as if she was Elex.

Handing all the credit over to Elex.

But she wasn't Elex.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something a short women walked into the room.

"Ms- Ms. Mode!" Hans said. EVERY ONE in the room sat down and minded their own business, except for Hans, Elex, Elsa and Anna. They stood standing.

"Who started this!?" She asked. Her tiny form jumping up and down.

Hans put on a kiss up act. "You see, Elex started fighting with me!" He said pointing at Elsa. Elsa smirked.

Ms. Mode jumped up and slapped him. "You blind child!? That's Elsa! His sister! Can't you tell by the hair!? terrible clothing choice, but still." Hans held his face and realized they had tricked him. Ms. Mode grabbed his arm. "Let's go!" She ordered.

Hans stared at Elsa. "You...defended her?" He asked.

"I love her." She replied.

Edna jumped up and smacked him again. "Go!" She yelled.

Once Ms. Mode left, Tinker Bell pushed Elsa away from Anna.

"Don't come near her!" She said, taking the same form Elsa had in front of Anna a few seconds ago. Meg, Cinderella, and Belle already around Anna. Anna watched as Elsa stood there, broken. Again her brain and heart started talking.

_**Serves her right!** _Her brain huffed.

_No it doesn't, and you know that. Go. Tell them. Defend her like she defended you... _Her heart whispered.

"W-wait!" Anna said, pushing through the four girls in front of her. She went over to Elsa and hugged her. While still holding on to the blonde she turned her head to her friends. _Tell them... _Her heart said again. "Elsa...-I'm not mad at her! I never was... I..." Anna paused. _love her...you love her. _**_No! It's a lie! She lied to you! She IS a lie!_**

"Forgive her"

* * *

I don't see why Anna is making such a fuss about saying she loves Elsa!

I said I'd work ALL day on fanfiction and I ended up washing my dogs, taking a shower, and spending most of the day on tumblr instead of rewritting this. But I did get it done in the end so WOO! YEAH!

Also! Shout outs! I want to thank EVERYONE for the ideas and helping me! thank you! I tried to do the best to make everyone happy! Also I realized a lot of you wanted Kristoff and Hans together? You guys were kidding right?

HAPPY EASTER and have a wonderful day. Oh and if you want my tumblr it's QueenElsaofSarcasm

SO yeah enjoy:)

~Bunny Olaf and Music love you


	9. One last bet

_You are such a lair. _

**_Shut up! She did the right thing!_**

_How the hell do you know!? You don't know anything about love!_

_**Says the useless organ who can only pump blood!**_

Anna shook her head. Two voices had raged in her head through out the day. It was like she didn't have her own personal mind anymore! Those voices weren't helping either. Anna sighed as the last bell rang and she could finally leave. She picked up her things and disappeared out the doors.

She didn't wait for anyone in front of the school. She instead went straight home.

She tossed her bag on the ground and fell onto the couch.

_Elsa..._ God she couldn't get that name out of her head. She had thought about the stunning blonde all day. They would share glances along the halls by nothing more. And Elex, he tried talking to her but he got nothing in return not even a look. Rapunzel couldn't reach her either. Unless anyone said "Elsa" the redhead wouldn't even glance their way.

Anna turned on the TV and didn't bother to find a show she actually liked. She just watched whatever was on at the time. Half an hour passed before someone came in uninvited. Anna got up and looked for something to defend herself with but stopped when she saw just _who _the person was.

It was Elsa. She was wearing a light blue blouse, with tight white jeans. Her hair straight and down. She looked amazing no doubt about it. But what Anna loved most is that she looked like Elsa. Not a boy, but Elsa. Female, stunning, beautiful, Elsa.

Anna relaxed and took her time staring at the girl in front of her.

"Take a picture. I won't keep my hair like this forever." Elsa teased. Anna blushed and sat down again, making sure to leave space for her guest.

* * *

They didn't talk for over ten minutes. Anna had made it seem like she didn't want the blonde there at all. Even though she desperately did.

"Was it true?" Elsa asked, not daring to remove her eyes from the flashing screen. Anna looked at her through the corner of her eye. "That you only forgive me? Is that all?" She asked. Anna swallowed and tucked her legs underneath herself. She didn't quite know the answer to that yet. She tore her eyes away from Elsa and stuck them to the screen.

A few seconds passed before Anna felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She didn't have time to react as her leg was pulled out from under her. Her body going with the tug of the leg.

Anna was now on her back, both legs spread apart on either side of Elsa; who was now looming over her. Elsa's eyes were narrow, nothing but serious. She leaned down lower, and lower until Anna felt the blonde's fresh breath on her nose. "Answer me. Just yes or no." Elsa paused and stared **deep** into Anna's blue eyes. "Do you love me?"

* * *

How the hell was she supposed to answer that!? Didn't Elsa get it? She didn't know!

"Why?" She pushed out, though it sounded normal and firm just like Elsa's current speech.

"Why what?" Elsa asked. Her tone calm; she didn't want to push the girl too fast, she wanted to give her space. Time.

"Why do you care so much? Why...do you keep coming back?" Anna asked. Her voice started firm, along with her eyes. But her eyes softened at the second question, her voice lowering almost to a whisper. Anna bit her bottom lip and could feel her eyes slightly moving from side to side. Trying to look into both of Elsa's eyes at the same time. Trying to find the answer faster than Elsa could say it.

Elsa took a while and sighed. "...I ran away most of my life only to find out I kept going right back." She paused and caressed Anna's cheek. "I don't want to waste time running from this. I want to use every spare second I have with you." Elsa leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. "Because I for one. Know for a fact, that I love you. And I just want to know...that you me too..." Elsa whispered.

Anna tried to listen. Tried to decide what to do next. What did all those movies teach her?

_Listen to your heart._

Wasn't that Disney's main thing for Princesses!? Follow your dreams and listen to your heart? What has she been doing all this time? Her heart **has **been talking to her, and what did Anna do? Let her brain confuse her! Something she wasn't supposed to do. But where was her heart now? Why weren't either of them talking _**NOW.**_

When she needed her heart's voice right now.

Simple.   


Her heart had said it a billion times. Had said it nicely and honestly. Had fought her about it **ALL **during the school day. She tried her best to repeat the words she couldn't forget.

_"Defend her like she defended you..." _

_"You love her..." _And her heart was right. She did love Elsa. Anna knew that, now Elsa needed to know.

Not needing to think any longer; Anna closed the distance between them. Their lips pressed together in a passionate dance. Goodness Anna loved the feeling, she never wanted it to end.

But it did at one point. Both girl's smiling at each other.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

Anna rolled her eyes and pecked the girl above her on the lips. "It was a yes!"

* * *

Elsa and Anna cuddled on the couch together. Just simply enjoyed one another. Because for that moment in time, everything was clear. No one needed to tell them up from down or left from right. They felt like they had it all figured out. It was just...

_Perfect..._

Anna was humming to a cereal commercial when Elsa's phone started to buzz. She sat up and slipped it out of her back pocket.

"Hello?"

"GODDAMNIT ELSA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Elex yelled over the phone.

Elsa had quickly yanked the phone away from her ear by the time Elex started. "Relax! I'm at Anna's!" She argued. Elsa heard a sigh come from the other end of the phone.

"Next time...just tell me alright? I freaked out on Rapunzel earlier! Don't take showers and get all pretty with out explanation!"

"What are you my mother?" Elsa teased. She heard her brother laugh.

"No...But you can be sure as hell I'll defend you like one!" He told her. Elsa rolled her eyes and mouthed _Elex _to a confused Anna. Which in return nodded and went back to watching TV. "So...how'd it go with Anna?" He asked.

Elsa turned to the girl next to her. She reached down and held the girl's hand. They intertwined their fingers together. "Let's just say...you win the bet." Anna kicked a giggling Elsa as Elex laughed over the phone.

"So I take it you are no longer single?"

Elsa played with Anna's hand gently. Anna sat up and leaned onto Elsa. Her head resting on the taller girl's shoulder. "Yeah... Um, hey I'll see you later at home alright?" Elsa said quickly.

Elex got the message. "Yeah Sis, see you then." He hung up.

Anna leaned up to Elsa and kissed her again. "I love you."

Elsa laughed. "See? Was that so hard?" She teased.

Anna punched her in the stomach lightly. "Shut up and say it back." She pouted.

Elsa kissed the girl again. "I'll say it thousand times if you want."

Anna smiled into the kiss. "You'll have time for that later, right now, I just need it once."

Elsa broke off the kiss to look into teal eyes. She reached up and caressed Anna's cheek; her thumb running over the freckles lightly. "I love you."

Anna blushed madly and buried her face in Elsa's neck. "Stop being so deep and shit!" She laughed.

Elsa rolled her eyes and hugged her. "You love it."

"Dork."

"I would prefer Nerd."_  
_

Anna laughed more into the pale neck. "Shut up."

"I really couldn't _shut up _I mean, up didn't do anything and you can't really shut a direction."

Anna hit Elsa's chest lightly. She then pulled away to face Elsa again. "Very true, but." She leaned in closer, just a few centimeters away from her lover's lips. "I have my own ways of shutting _you _up." And with that, warm lips captured cool ones.

* * *

**One month later...**

Elsa and Anna laughed as Eugene and Elex fought about the dress bet Rapunzel had to bring up again. Anna had made Elsa promise not to be in any more bets. Which of course, Elsa confirmed would not happen again.

In fact everything seemed to be back to normal. Except Hans would still glare at Anna and Elex in the halls. Elsa would always shoot daggers back at him. It severed him right.

The bet's rumors died down after a week. Elsa's hair was in it's usual glory of a braid and length. And Elex vowed to Belle that he would not, any time soon, trick her like that. Oh did you know Elex and Belle are a thing now? Took him two weeks to make it up to her up they did well.

As for the star pair? Elsa and Anna. They couldn't be happier. Anna and Elsa did make one last bet of their own though...

**Week after the bet was off...**

_"So, no more bets right?" Anna asked. _

_Elsa laughed. "Promise." _

_Anna bit her bottom lip. "Could you make one more though?" She asked. "It's more of a promise than a bet..." _

_"...Isn't that the point of me promising not to do anymore bets?"  
_

_"It won't count cause it's with me!" _

_"Still kinda counts."_

_"Shut up and listen!"_

_"I bet you we can't go longer than a year."  
_

_"Don't say stupid things like that!" Elsa exclaimed. _

_"I'm Kidding!" Anna said throwing her hands up in defense._

_"Betterbe..." Elsa mumbled. "You know what. **I **Bet we can go on forever. And Ever. AND EVER!" Elsa said tackling the younger girl in a hug. _

_Anna laughed. "I'll take you on that bet." _

_"Loser has too... Get back together with the winner." _

_"I like it." _

* * *

And that bet has been going on for over a year... Not that they really remember it. They didn't need to, because like Anna had said. It wasn't much of a bet...it was a promise.

_Fin~_

* * *

Done. Done. Done. I. Am. DONE!

So how was it? Good? No? Yes? Maybe? YAY! it was fun writing with you guys! The reviews and support was awesome! I have like 2 other stories ideas on my drive right now. The first one I finish I'll post, I have other stories already posted so you don't miss me. go check out those. Also! I KNOW I'm not good at ending things so don't shoot! Put the guns down!

Also if you love me so much you can't bear not hearing from me or you have questions and what not. I have a tumblr you can find me there. Have fun! Love ya all!

~Musey Loves you!

BYE! (Also credit to a friend that helped me with the last chapter. You know who you are!)


End file.
